Hōichirō Hazuki
is Rin’s husband, and Mai’s father. Appearance Hōichirō is a strict man with short dark hair. He wears a formal outfit of Hazuki family household. Personality Hōichirō appreciates strength, and pays great attention to training. He is very strict, but still accepts Mai, and her gender does not matter, as long as she is strong enough to not stain the honor of Hazukis with weakness. History Hōichirō is the head of the Hazuki family, and a former Supreme Commander of the World Void Information Control Organization. While it is not a public knowledge, he is the hero of the Control Organization, who alone repelled the attack of the Mad Dog, Azrael. ''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Hōichirō sends Shiori Kirihito and Chachakaka to kill Mai, but in fact it is just a test to see if his child is strong enough. ''BlazBlue: Variable Heart'' Hōichirō sends his maids to bring Mai and her friends, after Rachel Alucard teleported them to the neighborhood of Hazuki’s house. He calls Mai to himself and chastizes her, saying that the Control Organization ordered to restrain her group, but the affairs of the Hazuki family are more important to him. Mai thought that she had stained the Hazuki name by becoming a woman, but Hōichirō said that she became a disgrace to the family when she lost to Meifang Lapislazuli. Deciding to personally check on her, Hōichirō offers her a deal: if Mai can force him to step back, he will let her and her friends to go, but if Mai loses, he will hand them to Meifang. Seeing Gallia Sphyra: Outseal, he says that this weapon does not suit a coward who is not able to fight and needs protection. Angered Mai attacks him, but she gets defeated, and he takes the spear from her. Hōichirō gives Mai another chance, saying that one week from now they will repeat this fight, and if she loses again, then he will kill them all, and until that rematch, Outseal will be in his possession. Leaving, he tells Julian, their maid, to inform Kagura that the children are under his protection. Powers and abilities Hōichirō, the Martial Lord and once the Supreme Commander of the Control Organization, appears to be very strong. In the past, he was able to take down alone Azrael.BlazBlue: Variable Heart, chapter 12 He easily overpowers Mai during their first match. Gallery Mai nightmare.jpg|A vision of Hōichirō appearing in Mai’s nightmare. Blazblue Remix Heart Mai as a infant.jpg|A flashback of him and his wife with infant Mai in his arms. BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 15 cover).jpg|Hōichirō on the cover of BlazBlue: Variable Heart Chapter 15 BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 12, page 20, Frame 4).jpg|Hōichirō defeats Mai and takes away her weapon. BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 14, page 04, Frame 3).jpg|Hōichirō’s attempt to attack Kokonoe. BlazBlue Variable Heart (Chapter 14, page 13, Frame 4-5).jpg|Hōichirō when he was in the Control Organization. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Twelve Originators Category:World Void Information Control Organization Category:Remix Heart Characters Category:Variable Heart Characters